Masterpiece
by Chained Princess
Summary: And for every painting, I find a new girl…"This is beautiful. Incredibly beautiful, natural, perfect and flawless. Its unbelievable naturalness marvels me. What did you use to make this painting?" You turned your beautiful deep eyes towards me. "A girl." I replied with a hint of smirk. (My first rated M story. Certainly not for immature readers! Extreme violence. You are warned)


**Hello, and welcome to my story, my dear Fanfiction friends! ^_^ I thank each one of you who decided to check this out.**

**This is dedicated to- xX-ArisuTheKissOfDeath-Xx. This girl has such a beautifully twisted mind! Trust me, I marvel at all the incredible ideas she gives me. And the idea of this story is especially gotten from her. Of course, I twisted it in my own way but it could not be possible without her inspiration. Thanks a lot, Risu-chan! I could not thank you enough even if I tried. ^_^**

**Now, this is M rated. Actually, my first M rated story so i'm kinda nervous... Tell me how it was! Please! NOT FOR IMMATURE READERS AT ALL! This has many kinds of inappropriate contents and I suggest if you have a sensitive heart or if you are not able to stand this type of things, please DO NOT read it!**

**Let it rip! (With my sincere apologies to Jack! XD)**

* * *

"Wow… What a beautiful painting! It's a masterpiece!"

I heard the voice. A beautiful, musical voice. The moment it rang in my ear, I was mesmerized. I felt a wave of inspiration going down my spine. This kind of voice… This kind of voice inspires me for art. Maybe this is what I had been searching for…

I turned around, to find floods of people around me. Artists, critics, journalists, photographers, and mostly, ordinary customers of art, all over the hall. But my eyes were on only one person. It was on… You.

Yes, I knew it had to be you. It could not be anyone else. Your eyes, your face, your lips, your hair, your smile, your expression- everything screamed, "Art". Art. Art was written all over you. You were beautiful. You were a masterpiece yourself.

I smiled, approaching towards you, as your bright amethyst eyes with a hint of dark, met me. "You like it?" I asked, genuine curiosity in my voice. I wanted to know your opinion. I felt like your opinion mattered to me.

You smiled that gracious smile of yours, which was so bright, brighter than a thousand suns, melted me. "Yes…" You trailed off lightly, walking forward with graceful artistic steps, stopping in front of the painting. One of your slender beautiful fingers went up and traced the glass frame of the painting, as your purple eyes stared dreamily at it. "This is beautiful. Incredibly beautiful, natural, perfect and flawless. Its unbelievable naturalness marvels me. What did you use to make this painting?" You turned your beautiful deep eyes towards me.

"A girl." I replied with a hint of smirk.

You looked slightly confused for a moment, as your big innocent eyes stared at me. Oh, how I loved that look of confusion over your taintless face…! But soon after, the confusion wore off and you let out another soft, musical laugh, "No, I meant… Elements. Not the model. I can't see it's a girl's portrait." Your eyes swiftly turned to the painting again, like a bird flying.

I chuckled at your innocence, which amused me, as I replied with a little wink, "That's secret! Every artist has secrets of their own, don't they?"

You laughed again, your smile-glazed lips looking so beautiful, "I understand… But…" You trailed off again, your eyes glancing at all the paintings around the hall, as they returned to me with a questioning glance, "Why all your artworks are… Not for sale?"

I smiled, responding truthfully, as I nodded my head slightly, shaking my long hairs, "These paintings… Are very special to me. I have sold many paintings and I can sell much many in future too, but these ones, are not created for industrial purpose. These ones are something I hold very close to my heart."

You gazed at my face for a moment, and that gaze was very familiar to me. I knew that gaze very well. It meant… You were charmed by me. Definitely. My charms were working. I tried to suppress my smirk from showing. "I really respect your thought… Really." You nodded back at me, smilingly, before glancing at the paintings once again, "They all are of girls, right? But why did you name this exhibition "Sleeping Beauty"?"

I chuckled, standing beside you and letting my gaze flow over the portraits, "Because… All of them are sleeping. I wanted to find my Sleeping Beauty from here…" I trailed off, meeting your eyes.

Your eyes glinted, "Did you find her?" The question came out barely in a whisper.

"No…" I glanced away, my voice also in a whisper, "Still searching…"

But I think I found her.

I think I found her today.

"By the way, are you interested in art?" I looked back at you, trying to find a… Normal topic.

Normality is not my cup of tea.

You chuckled, your long thin fingers running through the wavy aquamarine locks of yours, "Of course. I came to America just to study in the renowned art college of California. Though, I'm not an artist. I'm more of a researcher, you can say…"

"Nice." I nodded, stretching my hand out to the canvases, "So… What do you think about my artworks?"

"In a word…" You stared deeply in my eyes, and I found myself losing in those deep purplish blue eyes of yours, "Beautiful."

I bit my lip, "Thank you…"

"No problem." You smiled normally, somehow getting out of the daze successfully before me, as you stuck your hand out, "Hikaru."

"Jack." I replied, staring at the outstretched hand, debating whether I should touch it or not. Should I really touch your innocent skin? Do I even deserve to touch you?

You raised an eyebrow, surprise evident in your expression, and I tried to shrug the dazing state off, as my hand met your slowly. You skin was so… Tender. Loving. And… Alluring. I felt my body shaking, as the waves in my nerves became more and more apparent. I wanted to turn you to my art. I wanted turn you to my art so badly…

I was a psychopath.

I had to admit it.

I looked up, trying not to pant or tremble, as you bowed in front of me, following the Japanese etiquette. Your beautiful slender body was so attractive…

That was when I made the decision.

I was going to turn you into my artwork.

And you would be my masterpiece.

* * *

**Three months later**

Your eyes fluttered open slowly, and you tried to sit up. I noticed it from your attempt. The way your body shook and wriggled, it was evident that you were trying to sit up. The most normal thing a person would do after waking up from a deep slumber.

But like I said, normality is overrated.

In my territory, nothing will ever be normal.

You could not get up despite how hard you tried, and at that moment, I saw panic rushing through your eyes. Those beautiful… Lovely eyes that mesmerized me at the first glance. I saw your pupils widening, and turning to both sides. You were glancing around horrifically, your eyeballs twisting and turning.

And finally… They looked up at me.

"Jack…?"

I could not help but smile involuntarily, as I walked forward towards the wall. Yes, this was the reason why you could not sit up.

You were already standing up.

You were bound with strong metal bars with the help of sharp nylon ropes, against the wall of my art studio. Your hands were stretched to both sides of you, and your legs were pulled together. Your head was hanging down from the effect of the chloroform, until you work up, of course.

You were helpless and depending fully in my mercy now.

Did I mention that I loved it this way?

"J-jack…?" I heard your voice slightly shaking, as your eyes looked up at me.

Yes.

You were afraid.

Afraid of me.

"What are you doing…?"

Another stupid question.

Sometimes I could not help but wonder how come you are so stupid to not understand my motives even in three long months.

This is why I love innocent girls.

I did not think it was necessary to answer your question, walking to the table where my instruments were. My eyes gazed over the big wooden box, and I smile satisfyingly to myself, as I sat down and started opening it.

But of course, you had to interrupt my peaceful silence.

Every victim does that.

It is getting too boring and annoying.

"Jack!" You yelled this time, "Why are you not answering my question? I asked what you are doing!"

Eh, too feisty for a victim, I guess. I decide to ignore your meaningless yells as I opened the box and leaned down, staring at the instruments and debating on which one I should use first. Though I could not see myself, I knew my eyes were shimmering with excitement now.

They always do.

"Jack!" You screamed again, "Please! Why am I here? Why did you bring me here? What do you want?"

I stood up, glancing passionately at you, as I walked forward to you with the trademark smirk on my face. I stopped right in front of you, and whispered, "I want… You."

I saw your eyes widen with horror, and I started to laugh.

This was so enjoyable!

You are too dense, aren't ya?

"Jack… Please…" Your voice sounded like you were going to cry, "Please leave me…! I beg you…!"

I raised an eyebrow. Was I actually successful to break you? Where was the feisty girl I used to know?

"Why should I?" I replied nonchalantly, walking back. I pulled out a new, white canvas and set it up in my easel.

"Please, Jack…" You begged again, this time breaking down into sobs, "What have I ever done to you? Why are you doing this to me? Why?"

I smiled sweetly, as I turned my glance at you, to see sparkling drops of tears rolling down your cheeks, like small twinkling pieces of diamonds. I was one again, marveled by your beauty as I made my way towards the box where I kept my instruments. Even bound up like this, in such a wretched condition, like practically a sobbing mess, you were gorgeous.

I brought up my first instrument, some long, thin and incredibly sharp and strong pins as I approached towards you, my dearest flawless prey.

I saw your eyes widening in sheer horror as you saw the pins. You did not know what I was going to do with them, but something must have told you that it was not going to be very nice, whatever I do. It must have been like an instinct to you, as you screamed, "Leave me! Leave me! Please leave me! Please! Jack!"

I did not let you finish, as I brought up the first pin, and stabbed it in your right hand, just behind the wrist. A terrible scream made its way out of your mouth, as I stabbed the next pin in your left hand. Two more pins were fixed in your legs, and your wailings were becoming more dreadful as I could feel the pins breaking through your bones.

I stood up, ignoring your blood curdling screams and cries as I undid your hands and legs. Ropes make quite problem during the work, board pins are much better, you cannot deny that, can you?

I looked at your face to see more tears trickling down freely, as you screamed and thrashed your body, if you could even do that. I huffed with annoyance. The more you thrash around, the deeper the pins will go. Couldn't you understand this simple thing?

I stared at you for some moments, planning my next move. You were ready for the work, so why should I unnecessarily delay?

It is time to start.

I pulled out my next instrument, which was my favorite. My eyes glinted with amusement as I walked back and stopped in front of you. I did not like torture. I believed in work more, talk less. But this was something needed to do.

I brought up my instrument, a sharp big needle. I leaned forward so I could reach at your back, and pushed your beautiful aquamarine locks out of my way. Then I pushed your head slightly forward, and jabbed the needle right into the topmost part of your spine. You cringed, gasped, and screamed.

"Shut up!" I snapped, "You are ruining my concentration!"

Your screams turned into gasps as I jabbed the needle deeper. Then I left your head and stepped back. I stared at you until you looked down at your legs.

"They're numb, aren't they?" I smirked, raising a finger up as I walked back towards my box, my voice in a sarcastic lecturing tone, "It's called spinal block. It will make your whole body go numb and stay like this for awhile, so that you don't disturb me during my work."

Like I said, this was my favorite instrument.

Solitary is what an artist needs during art.

And this instrument just let me enjoy my solitary.

I saw your eyes stare at me. I knew what were in those eyes.

The same things that every victim's eyes hold.

Fear, anger, disgust and hatred.

It is not like I enjoyed those glance. But I was an artist. And I could do anything for art.

I pulled out a large dagger, and walked back towards you. I knelt down and made a small cut under your right knee. Fresh crimson blood splattered out, dripping from your leg. I stared at it for a while before letting my fingers run through it. I brought my hand up, and stared at the blood.

It was so… Rich… Beautiful… And attractive…

The perfect paint.

I started cutting more through your legs, moving my dagger violently against your skin. The sharp silver blade rushed through your spotless porcelain skin and more blood started to flow away freely. I hurriedly brought a pallet under your legs, letting it fill with your rich fresh blood.

I watched with astonished pleasure as the beautiful scarlet droplets of blood plopped on my pallet.

I filled five pallets with your blood and decided it was enough. Now I needed more elements. I got up and brought out the next instrument, a big hammer.

I made my way towards you and slammed the hammer right into your legs. The first attempt was successful. I heard your bones cracking. I slammed the hammer again and again with all my strength. I saw more blood splattering out, skin tearing apart, and your fresh soft flesh showing discreetly. But I did not stop. I kept hammering until I got what I want.

Before I could finish, the method I used for numbing your feelings wore off, and the most dreadful wailings filled the room as I saw your bones cracking and breaking into small pieces in front of me. I hissed at you, "Stop screaming! I am still being nice to you! Don't get on the wrong side of me!"

You did not obey me.

You dared to disobey me!

You kept screaming with all your might as I saw your legs turning to powder in front of my eyes, flesh and blood and bone mixing around, making an irritating slimy element that I would have to purify later. I gathered the powders carefully in my small pallet.

I stood up, looking with irritation at you who was still crying meaninglessly. Who would hear your cry here? I let out an irritated sigh and went up to your hands. I did the same thing with them, breaking and crushing them into powders and gathering them together.

Now the only things left were your torso and your brain.

First thing first, I should do something with that stupid brain of yours that irritated the hell out of me. I brought out the last instrument, another favorite one of mine.

Time to pull a finale to this saga.

I walked towards you, grinning broadly, my sadistic side completely showing you. I had a thousand other methods of murder, but I wanted to enjoy. And trust me, sweetheart, this is the best way to enjoy.

I know you will enjoy it too.

I know.

"This might hurt a bit!" I laughed lightly, as I approached near you.

You were still alive, which was quite unbelievable to me. Most of my other victims would be dead like a log by now. I had to admit, you were a strong one.

The most marvelous one…

I saw your glossy eyes stare at me, venom dripping through your every word, "What… Are… You…? A… Human… Or… A… Monster…?"

Pssh… You could still talk!

I have to say, you never fail to marvel me. Now I am marveled by your strength.

"I prefer an artist, sweetie…" I said in a smooth voice, accompanied with a light laughter, as I bent over you, my latest girlfriend, and my latest toy.

No, actually you will be my ex within a few more moments!

Hahaha…

This is going to be immensely fun!

The sound of drill made tingles of amusement go down my spine, as I shivered with excitement. I had your head slammed to the wall, and my driller going straight through your head, crushing your brain.

"Goodbye, my Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice sleep! You know how much I love you, don't you?"

I drilled at high speed at your scull, your bones breaking and your brain crushing and spilling out all over my hand and the driller. You could not scream anymore as your eyes closed, the last single drop of silent tear spilling out and rolling down your cheek.

I stepped back, stopping the driller. I gawked at the incredibly beautiful scene in front of me, especially your crushed out brain that had turned into jelly right now.

Sleep well, my Sleeping Beauty.

I love you.

I love you so, so much.

I smirked and went up to the canvas, staring at it and deciding how I should make the painting. I can use all your blood, flesh, bone and skin now.

Perfect.

I smiled and started to draw.

This is going to be the best artwork I have ever made.

This is going to be my masterpiece.

* * *

And for every painting, I find a new girl…


End file.
